


"Oh Shit, Guess I'm A Dad Now"

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trevor accidentally becomes a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: While Sypha is away visiting the Speakers, Trevor is randomly handed a baby in the midst of a demon attacking a village. So, he does what any sane man would do…Immediately adopt the kid and would maim/kill/die for it.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 61
Kudos: 88





	1. Becoming A Father

Demons were fairly easy to kill once you got the hang of it… until they started breathing fire and had multiple heads, which then made things a little more complicated.

The air smelt of copper and smoke as Trevor’s whip found its mark, the beast screaming as it burst from the inside out. Just his luck that the town he was staying in would get attacked by demons, he supposed.

The smaller demons seemed to wisen up and flee towards the forest, but the Belmont wasn’t going to let them get away that easily.

“Come on boys, all bark and no bite!?” he shouted at them as he gave chase. However, he was soon stopped in his tracks when he bumped into a woman, nearly knocking her over.

He didn’t have any time to notice any features besides her panicked expression as she shook like a leaf, holding a blanket covered basket tightly to her chest. ‘Lady, you alright?’ he was about to ask, before she shoved the basket into his arms and took off.

“Wait, lady! What is this!?” Trevor called after her, but she had already disappeared into the distance. He looked down at the basket in thought, when suddenly whatever was under the blanket began to move (much to his confusion).

“Fuck, did this lady give me a dog?” he asks himself as he begins unwrapping the blankets. Instead of a puppy, he finds a baby of another sort. His sort.

“Oh…” he said as he stared at the sleeping infant, “Sssshit.”

* * *

After returning to the inn and having a panic attack for an hour straight about the sudden burden of parenthood, Trevor decided the first order of business was a bath.

“Have to make sure you don’t have the Plague or anything of that sort,” he told the baby (a bouncing boy) as he washed it down in a small bucket he had ‘borrowed’ from the innkeeper’s quarters. The innkeeper was dead now, therefore it was free game he reasoned 

“There, you like the water?” he smiled.

The baby cried and squirmed.

“Alright, you don’t like the water.” Trevor said understandingly as he quickly finished up the bath. It was then he realized he had no clothes for which to dress the baby, so he made due by swaddling him in his old cape. Fortunately, for as fussy as he was during bath time, the baby fell to sleep quickly once he was laid on the bed (much to Trevor’s relief).

“Alright,” he said, clapping his hands as he began to think of what to do next. The baby grunted in his sleep, and Trevor sheepishly lowered his voice, “Sorry, I’ll whisper.”

Creeping from heel to toe across the room and cringing at each squeaky floorboard, Trevor fetched the small distance mirror Alucard had gifted them during their last visit to the castle. Thank God for magical mirrors, he supposed.

“Sir Mirror,” he began, “Call up the fanged bastard for me.”

His reflection blurred, soon replaced with the face of said fanged bastard. 

“May I ask why you’re calling me so late at night?” Alucard asked, obviously disinterested, “Does the poor Belmont need a bedtime story? A lullaby perhaps?”

“Fuck you.” Trevor rolled his eyes, the quips hitting a bit too close to home for comfort, “Anyways, um, quick question. What would you do if someone handed you a baby, and then ran off?”

Alucard blinked at him, “... what?”

“Just answer the question,” he sighed, “Please.”

The dhampir cocked a brow, “If someone handed me a baby…” he echoed in thought, “I guess I’d put it down and run.”

“Haha,” Trevor deadpanned, “But no, I’m serious.” he said, holding up the mirror to the sleeping babe.

“... Trevor, what the fuck did you do.”

“Nothing this time, I swear. Listen, a lady literally put him in my arms, then ran off.” he explained.

“What? I don’t-, how-?” he stammered, “Trevor, what fucking part of Wallachia are you in where people hand you their babies?”

“Arges.” he replied.

“Arges?” Alucard repeated, “I’ve been to Arges, it’s not like that.”

“I’ve got a baby here that says otherwise.” Trevor groaned, “Listen, I… don’t make me say it.”

The bastard smiled coyly, “Say what, Belmont?”

“Don’t.” he grumbled.

“What do you mean?” he pressed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Trevor mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I need your help.” he admitted, the knife of shame being twisted as he did so, “I need to know what to feed this kid if it gets hungry.”

“One moment,” Alucard said with a smug grin, disappearing for a bit and then returning with a book in hand, “Alright, you just need to boil some cow’s milk and dilute it with some water and sugar.”

“Great,” he said as he stood, “I’ll go check the kitchen-”

“Trevor, wait!” he called, “What’s your plan with this baby exactly?”

“The Speaker camp is a week’s travel away, all I have to do is keep the baby alive until then,” he shrugged, “How hard can it be?”

The dhampir shook his head dissapointingly, “You poor, dumb animal.”


	2. Getting to Know You

He waited the next morning, though he didn’t know why. Maybe he was hoping a family would come looking for their son, or perhaps he was hesitant to spend a week on the night creature filled roads with a baby that would cry loudly, alerting every beast around that ‘hey, there’s a juicy bite-sized snack right here, come and get it!’

Trevor stared at the ruined town and the corpses the remaining townspeople had gathered, watching silently after he finished packing up the wagon. 

A small coo grabbed his attention, and he looked down at the baby, held fast to his chest with a makeshift sling made from the cape.

“Well,” he sighed, “I suppose it’s time we get going.” he said as he made his way to the driver’s seat, hopping up and snapping the reins. 

Trevor tried to ignore the feeling of dread and anxiety wallowing in his gut, reasoning with himself that they had enough milk to last the week’s travel, as all of his flasks were (reluctantly) emptied of whisky and replaced with the formula Alucard has given him.

“You owe me big time, you know that right?” he said the infant as the wagon rocked down the dirt road, the horses kicking up dust as they went, “You’re going to take care of me when I’m an old bastard, Mr. … um…”

The baby tilted his head at him.

“Aw fuck, you need a name.” he sighed, tilting his head back, “How about… Trevor Junior?”

The baby giggled, “Ba.”

“Trevor Junior? You like that? Junior for short?” he chuckled, wiggling a finger in front of his face, “Junior it is then. I’m Trevor, in case you didn’t know.”

Junior wrapped his tiny hand around his finger, holding tight as he brought the finger to his mouth to suckly on it.

“You’ve got a good grip,” Trevor laughed, “A grip like that is key for using a whip, you know. Let me tell you all about it.”

And so he did, going on and on about technique and how using a whip was more like dancing with the weapon rather than thinking of it as a tool. He kept talking and talking until he noticed Junior was fast asleep.

He tilted his head in thought, “Do babies sleep this much, or are you broken?”

Junior whimpered in his sleep.

“Right, quiet voice, sorry.” he whispered, sighing as he looked back up, “This is gonna take some getting used to.”

He stares straight ahead at the road. Each bump in the road and each sound of nature made his heart leap into his throat, fearful over waking the baby.  Surprisingly, it wasn’t a noise or the violent rocking of the wagon that woke the child, but a certain smell that Trevor recognized from the sewers.

Trevor’s eyes went wide in horror, as the smell smacked him in the face and burnt his nose hairs, fretting more than he'd like to admit as the baby began to cry in discomfort. Logically, he knew the functions of the human body. That didn’t mean he had been prepared to deal with it.

“Alright, let’s, um,” he stammers as he halts the horses and searches around the wagon, producing two clothes and a tankard of water. He takes the blanket he sleeps with (making a mental note to wash it well before bed) and gently lays the fussing baby down, unpinning the cloth around his bum.

He coughed as the smell worsened, covering his nose and mouth with the back of his hands, “Jesus, Mary and Joseph.”

Junior began to cry louder.

“No, it’s okay, it’s okay!” Trevor reassured as he took a deep breath, praying he could hold it long enough to get the deed done. How the Hell could something that only drank milk produce the nastiest smelling shit he’s ever had the displeasure of experiencing?

As Trevor removed the soiled cloth, Junior calmed down a little, cooing and chewing on his fist.

“There, not so bad now is it?” he smiled as he grabbed a wet cloth, remembering watching the adults caring for his younger siblings and telling him about the importance of cleaning every nook and cranny. Junior giggled, “Aaa-ga-da!”

“Oh, this is funny for you, is it?” Trevor said in a fake mad voice, “You must feel so high and mighty having the world’s greatest monster hunter cleaning your tiny stinky arse, don’t you?”

Junior squealed happily, kicking his feet with excitement. Trevor managed to dodged the little kicks well enough to finish the job, “All done!” he announced as he lifted him into the air, “See? Nothing to it.”, though it was more reassurance to himself rather than the kid.

* * *

There was a lot to it.

They screamed, they shat, they demanded to be fed, and apparently they refused to go to sleep at night despite pitiful begging to do so.

“Come on, please.” Trevor grumbled, eyelids heavy and body stiff. Junior laid in his makeshift cradle, a crate with the lid pried off and lined with blankets.

“Seriously? You sleep all day and now you’re suddenly wide awake?” he complained to the child, who stared at him with a blank expression.

Trevor moved back until his back hit the wall of the cart, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes, “Lord help me.” he breathed, then smiled, “Sypha would know what to do. You’d like her, I think. Alucard is smart but obviously you heard him say how he’d react to getting stuck with a kid, so I guess I’m not the worst option. I mean, I had little siblings, so that’s got to count for some experience right?”

Junior wiggled and held his arms out. Trevor smiled and obliged, lifting him into his arms and cradling him gently, “I’m sorry your mom left you. But hey, at least you’ve got me, and then you’ll have the Speakers and they’ll dress you in blue robes and tell you all about how God hates you. Clearly, he hates me too, so I sympathize.”

Junior smiled, whether because he was entertained by the rambling or he was constipated was fair game. Then he yawned, eyes fluttering shut.

Trevor gently bounced him as he fell the rest of the way to sleep, before carefully placing him back into the crate, “Good night you little asshole.” he whispered before throwing a blanket over himself and joining the child in slumber.


	3. Love and War

“And so then _I_ told the guy ‘Listen, you might be the head thug of this town, but to me you’re a cheating asshole who can’t play a fair game of cards’, and then I got punched in the face.”

Junior smiled up as Trevor recited his tales of travels (which ended either in getting beat up or beating someone else up more times than the Belmont had previously thought), laying in his crate as he listened.

“Long story short, I won the fight. Granted it was by stabbing him in the leg with a steak knife but hey, anything goes in a bar fight. More or less, any fight really. God, if Sypha or Alucard heard me telling you all this they’d call me a horrible influence.” he chuckles, clearing his throat as he put on his best Sypha impression, “‘Trevor, you are a smelly rude deviant who has no idea how to talk to babies! Obviously you have to teach them how to recount at least a thousand stories by the time they’re a year old or else they’ll be dumb for the rest of their lives, in fact I was able to recount two thousand in the same time period!’”

Junior giggled.

Trevor smirked and cocked a brow, “Oh, you like that? Well how about this,” he said as he lowered his voice, “‘You are completely awful at child-rearing, not that you’re good at anything really. Let me take care of the baby and teach him how to be an angsty recluse while I feed him the blood of rabbits or something like that.’”

The baby clapped his hands and laughed happily, kicking his tiny feet as if overcome with laughter. Trevor laughed too, “But seriously, you’d like them. Alucaard’s a good man at heart. Awkwards, but good. And Sypha...” he breathed, “She’s amazing. Witty and powerful and breathtaking. I can say without a doubt that I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Junior tilted his head.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the Belmont scoffed, “Like I’m some sort of sappy romantic, which I am definitely not.”

The baby somehow looked skeptical about that.

“... Anyways,” he cough, grabbing the map from his pocket, “There’s supposed to be an outpost here somewhere…” he hummed as he scanned the area, “Unless that bastard peddler sold me a fake map, in which case God shits in my dinner once more. Can you say that Junior? Say ‘shit’, come on it will be hilarious when Sypha hears you.”

Instead of a baby cursing however, came the sounds of shouts. Trevor looked down the path to see a cart, surrounded by burly men while one of them was in the midst of shaking an older looking gentleman by his throat. A victim of bandits, obviously.

Trevor frowned as he immediately halted the horses and hopped off the wagon, “Hey!” he shouted as he walked over.

One of the bandits turned around, holding a dagger up, “This doesn’t involve you!” he warned as if Trevor wasn’t just thinking that to himself.

The old man looked over, desperation in his eyes, “Thank God! Sir I’m begging you, help me! Please-!” he was shoved to the ground mercilessly as the other bandits gathered, drawing their weapons.

“Listen, there’s no need for all this dramatic flair. I’m no more special than anybody else.” the Belmont shrugged nonchalantly, “But if you want a fight, I’ll be happy to give you one.”

The bandit with the dagger lunged forward. Trevor simply grabbed him by the wrist and kicked his elbow, snapping his arms backwards. He stepped back as the man fell to the ground writhing in pain, looking to the rest of the posse with a glare, “Anybody else?”

The men fled into the woods without so much as a glance back at their fallen comrade. Trevor tsked, “Cowards.” before grabbing the injured man and shoving him, “Alright, on your feet now, go with your buddies.” he said as the man stumbled and fled in the same direction.

He heard shuffling behind him, and turned to see the old man getting to his feet.

“Sir,” he said, helping him up and over to his cart, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” the old man coughed, rubbing his bruised throat, “Just shaken up, is all.”

Trevor patted his belt until he felt the waterskin, then pulled it from his pocket, “Here,” he says as he hands it over, “It isn’t much.”

The old man chuckled, “It’s just what I need” he replies before taking several large gulps of water, taking a deep breath once he is done, “How can I repay you?”

“No need.” Trevor smiles, then hums in thought, “Actually, if you can give me some directions. I’m looking for an outpost that’s supposed to be around here.”

“Ah,” the man nodded, “It’s a few miles down the road, they relocated due to the ‘you know what’ problem.” he laughs, motioning to the woods.

“Well I’ll be more than happy to escort you the rest of the way.” Trevor offered, scratching his chin, “Since we’re heading the same way and everything.”

“Thank you kind sir.” he beamed as he walked to the front of his carriage, hopping into the driver’s seat. Trevor returned to his wagon to do the same, following close behind. He looks down at Junior, who either hadn’t noticed or had been unfazed by the commotion.

“See? Bar fights teach you something after all.” he said, “Free life lesson for you.”

Before long, they reached the fork in the road with a large inn and stables. They parked their rides next to the barn, Trevor kindly tying the horses to the barn’s fencepost as the man gathered his goods and went straight to the tavern. He paused in the doorway, asking “You coming?” 

“One moment,” the Belmont replied, “Go on ahead of me.”

With that the man disappeared into the inn, as Trevor hopped back into his wagon to fetch his child.

“Here’s another lesson,” Trevor says as he picks him up and sits him in his lap, “The world is already shitty, but people like that make it even shittier. And the worse part is that no matter what, it’s always going to be filled with those kinds of people who do horrible things for no particular reason. Though, I guess you already knew that didn’t you?” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before smiling solemnly at the baby, “Promise me you won’t grow up to be a horrible person, okay?”

Junior blew a spit bubble.

Trevor chuckled as he watched, “You know what? Growing up is overrated anyways. Just stay a baby and things will be fine.” he says as he picks him up, “We’ll get a vampire to bite you and… wait, would a baby stay a baby if it was bitten by a vampire, or would it keep growing?” he paused, the wheels in his head turning, “I mean, there’s child vampires right? So there could be baby vampires, unless there’s some magical stipulation.”

“Ga-baaaa!” he squealed, “Ah!”

“You’re right, I’m overthinking it.” he says as he grabs the sling, “Let’s go get lunch, shall we?”

* * *

The sling was placed on his back for convenience as he ate a meal of unseasoned steak and potatoes, each bite making him miss Alucard’s cooking more and more.

The waitress came over to refill his cup, smiling at the little baby, “Your son is very cute.” she says.

Now, Trevor could either explain the long complicated sequence of events that lead him to having custody of the baby, or he could just go along with it.

“Thank you,” he smiled, “He gets that from his old man.”

The waitress laughs lightly, “Well, his mother is certainly a lucky woman.” she says as she goes on to the next table.

Trevor smiles to himself as he stabs a piece of meat and goes to pop it in his mouth, until his plate is rudely snatched away from him. He turns around to see a burly man, looking rather displeased about something.

“...I wasn’t finished with that.” he states, eyeing the unfinished meal.

“You think you could just waltz in here?” the man says accusingly, putting a hand on his hip.

“Well, I’m a paying customer.” Trevor says, “So yeah.”

“I’ll tell you what you are,” he scoffed, jabbing a finger in his chest, “You’re a Belmont.”

A hush falls over the restaurants, the customers peeking from the corner of their eyes as they hear the name. Trevor remains calm despite their harsh gazes, “No idea who you’re talking about.” he replies, “Look, I’ll pay upfront if you want me to, just let me finish my meal and-”

“You’re telling me what to do?” the man scoffs, “Get out of my fucking restaurant before I call for soldiers.”

Trevor glanced around the room. The old man looked like he wanted to say something, but turned his head away. Trevor didn’t blame him.

“Fine.” he said as he stood, “Me and my kid didn’t want any of your bland ass food anyways.”

* * *

Junior released the flask from his lips with a pop, yawning tiredly. Trevor laid him in his crate for a nap, looking down at the empty flask and wishing it had brandy in it. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface, staring at his reflection.

“... you’re going insane.” he tells it, “You’re having conversations with a baby who doesn’t know what the fuck you’re saying and you brought him on a dangerous trip that puts both you and him in trouble. How the fuck are you gonna protect him if demons attacked you? God, why’d you even do it? ”

His reflection doesn’t answer.

“And I know what you’re thinking, ‘we helpless orphans must stay together’, right? Except you’re not a helpless orphan. You took care of yourself, you survived all these years on your own and you didn’t need help from anyone else to accomplish that. Now look where we are. All that hard work for nothing. You’re attached to him now, and that’s your own fault. Why couldn’t you just hand him off to another townsfolk or leave him on a Church doorstep or something?”

He already knew the answer to that. He already knew orphans were considered mad, insane even. After all, how could a kid without a proper Christian family be right in the head? He’d heard the tales people told of a well-meaning family taking in an orphan only to be murdered in their sleep or have the well poisoned or whatever.

At least with the Speakers, there was none of that. There was a better chance at family and stability than an orphanage or alleys could provide.

Because as Sypha would say, he does care.

He was torn from his thought when he heard Junior start to fuss, wiggling as he awoke. Trevor quickly reached in and stroked his head, shushing him gently.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. Quickly, he reached down and unclipped his leather whip from his belt as he remembered what his father had once told him that even if the whip broke, the pieces would still be consecrated enough to ward off the creature of the night.

Without any hesitation, he tore the crest of the whip, “Just a second,'' he says to the confused baby as he rummages through the wagon, until he finds the sewing kit he was searching around for.

“Should have done this earlier.” he says as he stitches the crest onto the baby blanket, the stitches sloppy but strong. 

“There.” he says as he wraps it around Junior, “Safe and sound.”

Junior rewarded his hard work by spitting up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor "don't speak to me or my fake son ever again" Belmont.  
> ... you thought I was to write this without any angst? Nope, sorry, I can't resist.


	4. Lullaby for a Stormy Night

Thunder rumbled in the sky so loud it sent vibrations through the Earth. So loud it woke up one particular infant sleeping in a wagon with little between him and the storm outside.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Trevor sighed as he opened his eyes. Groaning as he sat up, he rested his arms on the edge of the crate as he shushed, “Come on now, it’s okay, just a little thunder is all. Nothing to get upset-”

Another deafening crack echoed through the skies, causing Junior’s cries to escalate into full on wailing.

“Okay okay, um, lullabies. Babies like lullabies, right?” he asks himself as he pinches his nose, wracking his brain for a song. He thinks long and hard as he goes through the ones he knows, trying to think of one that gave him the most comfort on stormy nights just like this one when he was a kid, the one guaranteed to calm him no matter what…

“I think I’ve got it,” he says, picking the child up as he began to sing over the pounding rain;

“ _ When I was just a little boy, I asked my mother what will I be?  _

_ Will I be handsome, will I be rich? Here's what she said to me, _ ”

Junior’s cried quieted down to whimpers as he looked up, sniffling and watching the man sing with wide eyes and quivering lips.

“ _ Que sera sera, whatever will be will be.  _

_ The future's not ours to see.  _

_ Que sera sera, what will be will be. _ ”

Junior yawned, eyes fluttering shut as he snuggled against the older man. As the song came to a close, Trevor could no longer deny the tears streaming down his face as he carefully laid down with the baby asleep on his chest, rubbing the infant's back as he drifted back to sleep. He smiled at the tender sight, before looking up to the roof of the wagon.

“Thanks for the song, Mom.” he whispered, before shutting his eyes.


	5. Attack

A few more miles up the road, and it would be done. The goal that had seemed so far away a week ago was suddenly here and Trevor wasn’t sure what to make of his thoughts.

He ignored the part of him that felt hesitant to hand Junior over, insisting to himself that this was a happy occasion. Junior would have his family, and Trevor would be relieved of the burden of childrearing.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy… and said uneasiness was multiplied by infinity when he heard the low growling of monsters approaching.

“Fuck!” he hissed, quickly hopping into the back of the wagon and removing Junior from his sling. Junior reacted by whimpering, reaching up to be held as he was laid in his crate.

“I’ll be back soon,” he told the infant as he laid the lid down and snapped it shut, looking up in time to see several gargoyles, a snake demon, and a lycan approaching from the brush. 

The snake demon moved ahead of the others, hissing as it dragged itself with it’s twisted arms, too deformed to even resemble human arms.

“You fucker’s couldn’t choose a better time to do this!?” Trevor shouted in frustration as he unclipped the morning star, gripping the handle tightly.

The snake demon roared as it lunged forward, baring its ugly fangs. Trevor ducked and tackled it, causing them both to tumble onto the ground away from the wagon. The night creature screeched and coiled its long tail around the Belmont’s legs as it flipped him over, preparing to deliver a fatal bite. Trevor reacted quickly, shoving the Morning Star down the creature’s throat. It choked and burst open in a blast of flesh and blood, leaving him covered in it.

He quickly wiped the blood and chunks of smoking flesh off his face as he stood, struggling to get a good stance in the muddy ground. The gargoyles, three of them, circled around him, licking their jowls hungrily. He drew his shortsword as one came at him, slicing through its neck in a single swipe. However he lost his footing on the slick ground, arms flying out as he tried to balance himself. The other two took quick advantage, pinning him to the ground as they each held an arm. They began to growl and hiss at each other, biting and trying to shove the other off as they each tried to get the first bite. Despite their quarrelling, Trevor was unable to break free of their iron grip, grunting as he tried desperately to wriggle out of their hold.

The sound of a baby crying tore through the air reached his ears, his heart jumping and stomach sinking as he looked to the cart in horror.

The wolf demon had pried off the lid of the box, drool dripping from its muzzle as its clawed hand reached inside.

“NOOO!”

The lycan suddenly recoiled and screeched, hand burnt and flesh bubbling. It growled lowly, grabbing the edge of the box and starting to tip it over...

Until an icicle impaled it through it’s chest.

“Need some help?” came a familiar voice, like an angel’s choir to his ears.

“Thank God,” he said as he stood, looking back to see her running down the path. The two gargoyles looked up in surprise, one letting go of his arms. He quickly shoved his sword into the beast's stomach, pulling it out and cutting off the hand of the other one.

The gargoyles stumbled back as they wailed in pain, only to be set alight by fire, trying to put themselves out for a moment before they succumbed to their injuries and fell to the ground lifeless.

“Looks like you’ve been losing a bit of your edge.” Sypha quipped with a smirk. Instead of teasing back, Trevor got up and ran past her to the wagon, much to her befuddlement, “Trevor?”

He jumped over the lycan corpse and climbed onto the wagon, hurriedly pulling the box to him and looking into it.

There was so much blood.

“No,” he whispered in horror as he frantically unwrapped the wailing infant, looking him over for the source of the blood as tears blurred his eyes, “Nonono, please God no, please, no, please-”

It was only after he saw a hairy chunk of flesh on the baby that it clicked, the image of the lycan being impaled above the child.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, borderline sobbing as he trembled and held Junior tightly to his chest, “Oh my God, thank you, thank you so much.” he murmured as he rocked lightly, continuing to cry even as Junior’s quieted down.

“Trevor?” he heard Sypha say, remembering she was here. He quickly wiped away his tears and cleared his throat as he looked to her.

He glanced down at the baby, before simply replying “It’s... it's a long story.”

Sypha simply gave him an unamused glare, “What did you do this time?”

“Why does everyone assume I’m responsible for this!?”


	6. Letting Go

“And so that brings us here.” Trevor concludes as he scrubs his face with water, the cool creek water running down his body as he cleans off the last of the demon blood.

Sypha nods as she sits on the shore, humming as she cleans Junior with a rag from the wagon, “That’s… quite the adventure.” she says, unsure of what else to say.

Trevor laughs, “That’s one way to put it.” he replies as he walks back to the short and grabs his clothes, dipping them into the water as he starts to work out the dried sticky blood.

“I still can’t believe you named him after yourself.” she scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Why would you give the baby such an unfortunate name?”

The Belmont looked at her with an expression between offense and pouting.

“I’m teasing,” she giggles, sticking her tongue out.

He sticks his tongue out back at her, “Meanie.” he says, before returning to the task at hand.

Junior smacks the water repeatedly, laughing all giddy like he’s never experienced such fun.

“There we are,” Sypha says as he lifts him out and begins rubbing him dry with a towel, “All clean and handsome before you meet everybody. First impressions are very important, you know.”

Trevor winces as his heart aches, keeping his head down as he tries to focus on his clothes. 

* * *

Trevor feels like Christ on his death march as they approach the Speaker camp. He decides not to tell Sypha for fear of coming across as melodramatic.

The Elder greeted them excitedly as they reached the forest clearing, “Trevor! You’re here earlier than expected-” his eyes widened as he saw the baby sleeping in Trevor’s, but his smile never faltered, “And you have a guest.”

“Right,” he says awkwardly, “I’ll uh, I’ll explain everything as soon as we sit down.”

“Of course,” the Elder nods understandingly, beckoning them to follow as he leads them to where the Speakers sit around the fire, chatting and exchanging stories until they catch sight of him and doubletake as they see Junior.

He told the Speakers everything from the moment the baby had been shoved into his arms to the moment Sypha saved their lives. Like the diligent Speakers they were they hung onto every word. 

It’s Arn who speaks first, “Can you tell us more about him?”

Trevor blinks, “Well, he’s a baby, I think that’s all that needs to be said.” he shrugs, “Although you should know he likes conversation, but I don’t think that will be a problem here. Oh, and you should know his favorite lullaby I guess, and sometimes he’ll need a night feeding, but not always.”

Sypha smirks, her smile gloating ‘And you said that was all that needed to be said’. Trevor looks the other way, until Junior coughs a few times, a sure sign he’s about to cry.

“Oh shit, he’s probably hungry.” he said as he goes to stand, “I have milk in the wagon-”

“No need.” the Elder reminds him, holding out his hands, “May I?”

Trevor nods, hesitantly handing over the crying infant while every muscle in his arm wants to do the opposite. 

“What’s his name?” he asks as he strokes the infant's head comfortingly.

“Trevor Junior.” Trevor replies (as Sypha facepalms beside him), “But I won’t be offended if you change it. It was a placeholder, really.”

The Elder laughs, “We’ll talk about it.” he says as he hands the baby over to another Speaker, Slyvia if he remembers her name right, who had a baby of her own a few months ago that’s probably sleeping in a tent Trevor guesses.

“Hello little one,” she coos as she undoes her shawl to feed him. Five minutes and this baby is already family to the Speakers, welcomed into their arms. Sypha had once explained that to Speakers, mother and father simply referred to the people who birthed you, as the entire tribe took part in child rearing. 

It was everything he had hoped for… and yet he still wasn’t ecstatic as he wished to be.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when Sypha woke up with a feeling that something was wrong, blinking awake to see Trevor sitting up, staring at their tent entrance, “Trevor?”

The Belmont startled, “Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?”

“What’s wrong?” she asks as she sits up, placing her hand on his knee. 

Trevor shook his head, “It’s stupid.”

“Trevor.” she deadpanned with an unamused look.

“Okay fine, I’m just… I keep waiting to hear him crying.” he admitted, the confession rushing from his mouth like water.

It took Sypha’s sleepy mind a moment to realize who he was talking about, “The baby?”

“I don’t know, it’s just… so strange that he’s not next to me.” he sighs, “It’s only been a week and that little bastard had me wrapped around his finger. Still does, really. Told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” she says softly as she lays her head on his shoulder, rubbing his back, “I think it speaks for your valiance how quickly you changed your routine.”

Trevor huffed, half-laugh and half-scoff.

“I’m serious!” she pouts as she shoves him (though he doesn’t budge like the rock he is), “Being a hero doesn’t always mean fighting monsters or saving the world. Sometimes, it’s just being what someone needs you to be.”

He hummed, biting the inside of his cheek, “...Damn you and your insightfulness, Speaker.”

She simply ignored the comment and continues her thought, “The right thing is never the easiest thing to do.” Sypha said gently, laying her hand over his.

“I know.” Trevor nodded, “I still got shit to work out. I know he’s better off with them, and at least I’ll get to visit from time to time. It’s the best for everyone involved.”

“But it still hurts.” she says as if speaking his thoughts

“Yeah...” he conceded, leaning against her. Sypha kissed his temple and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“If you want, I can start wailing myself to put you at ease.” she smiles mischievously, “I bet you I can give the banshees something to envy.”

“I appreciate the sentiment but I don’t think the other Speakers will.” he chuckles, before kissing her lovingly, “I love you Sypha Belnades.”

“And I love you, Trevor Belmont.” she smiles as they lay down, cuddling against his chest as he wraps her arms tightly around her. 

It certainly wasn’t something she’s expected, but she'd help him through it nonetheless.


	7. See You Later

Trevor awoke to the smell of cooking meat and the sound of conversation floating inside his tent. The space next to him was empty, but still warm. Groaning as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he took a moment to prepare himself before heading out.

The Speakers ate and chatted among themselves, the younger ones all crowded around the new arrival as he slept in Sypha’s lap. She looked up with a bright smile, “Morning sleepyhead.”

“Good morning.” he replied as he sat next to her, grabbing a peach from a basket of fruit, “How is he?”

“Adjusting surprisingly well.” she says as she looks down, “Like he was meant to be here.”

“Good for him.” he smiles as he bites into the fruit, juice dribbling down his chin.

“Oh, Trevor!” Sylvia said from across the banquet, quickly getting up and moving to his side, “We all decided on a name for him.” she announces gleefully.

“Really?” he raises a brow, “What is it?”

The two women exchange a glance before Sypha speaks, “Trefor.”

“Trefor?” he echoes, “You mean like Leon’s ancestor?”

“Yup.” she nods, “But this way we won’t have to worry about two Trevors when we visit.”

“We also wanted to name him in honor of you, but with a more creative name.” Sylvia adds, “No offense.”

“None taken.” he chuckles, watching as Trefor yawns and blinks awake, looking up at the man with a tired smile, “I’m sorry, did our conversation wake you? My sincerest apologies.”

Trefor rubbed his face against Sypha’s leg before sitting up.

Suddenly, a look comes across her face, “Trevor?”

“Yeah?”

“You do know what the name ‘Trefor’ means, right?”

“Of course I do,” he says, almost offended by the notion of being clueless about his namesake, “It’s French for ‘very strong’.”

Sypha snorts with laughter.

“Hey, don’t be like that!” he pouts, “Wait, is that not what it means? What does it mean then?”

“It’s Welsh, you dense man” she explains between giggles, “It means ‘large town’ or ‘goodly town’, but in its native language it was used in the context of ‘home’.”

The Belmont blinked, taking in all the information, “Wow, I didn’t know all that.” he hums in thought, “I guess it makes more sense, considering he was Celt.”

“To your credit it does sound a lot like ‘tres forte’.” Sylvia says, in an obvious attempt to spare the man some embarrassment. Too late for that, but he appreciated her effort.

“I guess,” he shrugs, “But truth be told, I like the ‘home’ meaning more.” he said as he offered the baby his hand, smiling as he grabs it, “It’s a good name kiddo, take care of it alright?”

“Aaa-ga!” Trefor replies.

* * *

The next few days are a blur, full of storytelling, singing and dancing, theological debates and the rest of the usual Speaker things. Before they knew it, the duo was packing to leave on another adventure, hearing tales of vampires in the mountains.

“We’ll write soon, I promise!” Sypha swore as she hugged her grandfather goodbye.

“I know you will,” he said as he squeezed her tight, “Everyone here enjoys you stories Sypha, go make more of them.”

“Will do.” she smiles as she pecks his cheek, before heading up to the cart, “Got everything?”

“Just about.” he hums, when from behind he hears someone call “Trevor!”

He turns to see Sylvia rushing up to him, baby in one hand and blanket in the other, “I meant to ask earlier, do you want this back?” she asks as she holds up the blanket, the crest shining in the light of the rising sun.

Trevor considers it for a moment before he decides, “Let him keep it.” he says, “A token from a friend.”

Sylvia (along with Sypha) seems genuinely surprised at that, “Oh, alright then.” she says as she shifts Trefor in her arms, “Would you like to say goodbye then?”

He glanced between Sypha and the baby, before walking over to him and bending over so he was eye-level with the infant, “Welp, don’t know why I’m bothering with this since you’re not even going to remember our time together,” he sighed, “But I want you to know you’ve been nothing but a nuisance and I’m happy to be rid of you. Let’s leave it at that, shall we?”

Trefor giggled and reached out, grabbing onto the man’s cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. Trevor gasped softly, eyes wide in surprise, “Shit…” he breathed as he teared up, “You little bastard, why’d you have to make this hard?”

Trevor Belmont is fortunate that Speaker’s are not a judging group of people, because he takes that baby into his arms and cries for a good few minutes, before regaining his composure, “Behave,” he tells him as he sniffles and hands him back, “I don’t want you making any trouble while I’m gone, you hear me?”

“Da-ba!” Trefor says, which Trevor is certain translates to ‘I’m going to raise Hell and nobody can stop me.’

The Belmont chuckles and hops onto the wagon next to Sypha, prompting her to ask, “Ready?

“Ready.” he affirms, and with a snap of the reins they’re off.

Trevor looks behind himself one last time as they crest over the hill to see the baby waving a tony hand. Logically, Trevor knows the child is too young to understand gestures, and is likely waving his hand for no other reason than he wants to wave it.

Just in case, he waves goodbye back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!! Yay!!  
> I know a lot of you wanted to see Trevor take in Junior/Trefor, but like Trevor himself says, he's got personal stuff to sort out before he can even think of starting a family, and so this is what was best for the both of them. Besides, he gets to be the cool uncle who visits every now and then and brings cool toys from every trip.  
> Thank you all sosososo much for reading, I love every single one of you!!

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWEeqy8DwH4)


End file.
